Family Breakdown: The Costellos In Crisis
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: This is an AU involving all the Costellos, the McQueens  in one way or another  and the new college students.  Please read and comment. Carly x It is generally low rated but will include more disturbing scenes towards the end.
1. Just One More Day

Just One More Day

"_Thank you. Yes I will. Bye._ Jason grit his teeth as he spoke to Doctor Gordon in an attempt to remain calm and polite, but as he hung up the phone the anger building inside of him reached boiling point. Unable to regulate his breathing and alleviate the vice like pressure in his head, Jason stormed into the kitchen where his parents and Seth were sat in relative calm enjoying their breakfast. Ignoring their morning greetings, he stood inches from his dad's face and bellowed, thumping his fists on the table. _LIAR! _Carl remained passive. He didn't even blink. _I spoke to Doctor Gordon_; Jason clarified for everyone's benefit. _He didn't say I couldn't have the blockers."_

"_Not this again."_

Seth mumbled under his breath as he struggled not to role his eyes at him. Jason was completely clueless about the pressure he was under to 'do the right thing' and keep their family together. They had grown so far apart they barely spoke more than two words to each other these days. Jason shot him a death glare and not wanting any part in the conversation his mum left the table.

"_I've told you you're not ready. It is the day before your brother's wedding can we discuss this later?"_

"_Discuss what? It is you with the problem not me."_

"_We need to know that you are sure."_

Carl was clutching at straws and he knew it, but how could he tell him he really doesn't understand what he is going through.

"_I am dad. I can't live like this anymore. I want to start transitioning."_

"_You need to wait till your body is physically ready."_

"_It is. Doctor Gordon told you if you start my treatment now the risks are minimal."_

"_Pills are reversible."_

Seth interjected casually, this time receiving 'the look' from his dad.

"_How do you know you won't wake up tomorrow and decide you got it wrong and you want to be Jasmine?"_

It was then Jason realized why his dad had been thwarting his attempts to get the blockers.

"_This isn't some kind of phase, dad. I'm not going to wake up and change my mind."_

"_I'm sorry, but I can't do it. I can't help you with something I don't believe you want."_

"_It is what I want. You don't want it, you mean. Don't do this, dad."_

"_I can't give my consent for you to take those pills."_

"_I will get them with or without your help."_

"_You can't you have to be eighteen."_

"_There are other ways and means."_

"_Listen to him dad._ Seth pleaded. _If they are that important to him-"_

"_I know what I am doing. End of discussion. We have your brother's wedding to concentrate on."_

"_You do. I'm leaving."_

"_You're going nowhere."_

Carl grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"_Jason, don't."_

Despite their recent lack of communication Seth had been counting on his twin brothers' support to get through the fiasco of an event without any major dramas.

"_Let go._ Fuming, Jason stormed to his bedroom. _Just watch me then._ He emptied the contents of his entire wardrobe into the wheelie travel case they use on their annual family vacation. _'Not going anywhere. I'll show him. Can't wait to leave this dump. I hate dad. Stupid Riyle. Stupid wedding.' __**KNOCK KNOCK.**_ _WHAT?"_

"_Jason, it's me._ Seth stuttered. _Can I come in?"_

"_I guess._ He mumbled. _I'm still going." _

He shouted the last part.

"_Like hell you are."_

Carl shouted back in response.

"_We'll see._ Jason mumbled as he slammed the door in his dad's face. _What do you want Seth?"_

He seated himself on the edge of Jason's bed, whilst he continued throwing clothes and wash things into the case at random.

"_Some support would be nice."_

Jason fought every growing impulse to knock some sense into him and instead settled for sarcasm.

"_Back at you, bro."_

"_I tried to help you, but dad's-"_

"_A prick."_

"_Something like that. _They shared a knowing smile. _I don't want anything to do with this freak show either, but it's Riyles day so I am doing it for him."_

"_You're the best man. I am the embarrassing family secret."_

"_It really isn't like that Jase. We are all worried about you."_

'**Believe that you'll believe anything.'**_ "If you were all that bothered you'd get me the blockers and you'd understand why I can't go tomorrow."_

"_You need to see things from Riyle's point of view. If you don't turn up he will be gutted."_

"_Seth, do you have any idea how hard I have tried to fit in so I am not seen as some kind of freak? But if my own dad won't let me be who I want to be, what chance have I got?"_

"_None if you leave. You need to be here to get him to change his mind."_

"_You heard him. He thinks it is a phase. It will be better all round for everyone if I am not there to embarrass you tomorrow."_

"_Except for Riyle."_

"_He won't even notice."_

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"_I beg to differ."_

"_Jason? Seth? Can I come in?"_

"_You called him?"_

Jason tried to hide his surprise and delight that his brother had bothered to take the time out to come and see him, when he was undoubtedly busy.

"_Yeah. You should have seen the text he sent dad. Unhappy doesn't even cover it. He really cares."_

Jason didn't doubt that for a second, which is why he felt so guilty about considering missing his big day.

"_Guys. Hello. Open the door."_

"_Talk to him._ Seth stood aside, allowing Riyle to enter and take up his seat on the bed. _I've got somewhere to be."_

"_Thank you."_

Jason whispered to his retreating back.

"_So are you going to tell me or am I meant to guess?"_

Riyle pointed at the suitcase.

"_I can't do it anymore Riyle. I need those blockers."_

As he spoke, the tears he had been suppressing for moths threatened to overwhelm him.

"_I get it. You want to be a boy. But all I want from you, as my younger brother is to be at my wedding to have a laugh and celebrate with me."_

"_But dad-"_

"_Speaks before he thinks. He'll come around. I'll talk to him for you. Jase, you have some real guts. How many other sixteen year olds would have put themselves through what you have been through? Come to my wedding and be yourself. No matter what anyone else says or thinks, you are my brother and it doesn't matter to me. Think about it."_

He lay back on his bed and put in his ear plugs to drown out the heated argument Riyle and his dad were currently having.

'**I can wait, just one more day.' **

Was his final thought before he dropped off to sleep.


	2. Blackmail

Blackmail

Carl had managed to get rid of Riyle after two hours of moaning about Jason and the fact he'd nearly avoided the wedding, when Mercedes appeared at their door.

"_Give me strength. What are you doing here? Please tell me it is just to check on wedding preparations."_

If she wasn't nervous before she arrived his tone did nothing to ease the situation.

"_I need to speak to Riyle."_

"_He isn't here."_

"_I've got tell him Carl. I can't marry him with this hanging over my head. I've not slept, I can't eat, all this stress can't be good for the baby."_

"_Our baby."_

"_Don't."_

"_It's you who wants to tell him."_

"_If I don't someone will."_

"_Like who? Seth has kept quiet so far and he's the only one who knows about the affair, no one knows about the baby."_

"_I get this strange feeling that Mitzeee does and possibly Warren too."_

"_You're being paranoid. It's like you said you haven't slept."_

"_Yeah well what about Seth?"_

"_Let me handle him. You go home and try and get some sleep. It's your big day tomorrow."_

"_I need to speak with Riyle."_

"_And like I said, he isn't here. So go home get some sleep and see how you feel tomorrow."_

"_Feel about what?"_

Neither of them had seen Jason on the back stairs.

"_She's got a few last minuet jitters. Convinced the flowers are not going to arrive on time, that sort of thing."_

Carl covered quickly.

"_Everything will be fine. The flowers are here already. Mum's spent all day fussing over them."_

"_See. I told you everything was taken care of."_

"_The one thing I am not sure of though-"_

"_What's that?"_

Mercedes questioned anxiously.

"_I'm not sure how Riyle will react to you sleeping with my dad. _ Merce's jaw literally hit the floor and Carl for the first time in his life was speechless. _But I guess I could always give him a call for you."_

"_Don't even think about it."_

Carl threatened him.

"_Or I could just tell mum. Maybe she'd know what to do."_

"_Jason-"_

"_Don't bother Mercedes this is nothing to do with you it is about me. Okay, so you'll tell your mum, what if I don't get you the blockers?"_

"_Something like that. I'm not the only one who knows though; someone else has been keeping Seth quiet he wouldn't just do it for you."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Come on dad, he hates your guts."_

"_He has a point Carl."_

Mercedes interjected.

"_So who else knows?"_

"_At a guess? Mitzeee."_

"_I told you she did. She was really off with me earlier today."_

"_She was angry with me, because I told her she was not invited to the wedding."_

"_Yeah well she sweet talked mum earlier so you should probably be careful."_

"_But none of that matters if you go upstairs and open your mouth."_

"_I won't. But you know my conditions."_

"_I am not getting you those blockers."_

"_Fine. Mum!"_

"_Carl stop him."_

"_He won't do it. Just think how much you will hurt your mother and Riyle who has just spent the best part of two hours fighting your corner."_

"_Riyle would be better off knowing the truth. How can you watch him get married knowing his fiancé is carrying your baby?"_

"_You are not having those pills."_

"_Fine. It's your funeral. Mum! I need to tell you something."_

He shouted the last part, so that his mum who was sat watching Coronation Street heard him from the landing.

"_Just a minuet hun. It's nearly the break."_

"_Last chance dad."_

"_Carl, please."_

"_Fine. Here._ He handed Jason his credit card. _You can order them over the internet. Here's the website."_

"_I thought you'd see sense. Go back home Mercy, dad's right you need to get some sleep."_

"_Jason! What did you want hun?"_

"_Nothing mum. Dad's sorted it." __**'**_**Knowledge really is power.'**

He walked back upstairs, a smile on his face.


	3. Clueless

Clueless

"_Hello. Yes thank you. I would like to speak to someone about cancelling my credit card… _Carl may have seemed to give into Jason's demands easily, but he was anything but stupid. He snuck outside so he was sure to be out of ear shot even if someone happened to appear on the back stairs. _I was in town today and someone snatched my wallet and obviously the card was in there. That would be great. In a week? Wonderful. Thank you very much for your help. You too, bye."_

"_Carl! Come on Love it's started._ Heidi had ordered a paper view film for all the family to watch together whilst eating their tea. _Do you want chicken or lamb? Jason can't decide."_

"_I thought we were having pizza?"_

"_No Indian or we could have pizza. What do you boys think?"_

"_Anything dad wants."_

Jason replied with the biggest smile on his face, Seth mimed throwing up behind him.

"_Well I do fancy a pizza. Meat Feast, garlic bread and chips."_

"_Sounds great."_

Seth offered his approval.

"_Pizza it is then."_

Heidi went into the kitchen to find the Pizza menu, leaving Carl sat with Jason and Seth engaged in a telepathic war. If looks could kill he would have been dead a hundred times over.

'_**Disgusting. Screwing around with that tart.'**_

'_**Carrying his baby. How has no one figured it out?'**_

'_**Brats. They better keep their big mouths shut.'**_

"_What did you want on the Pizza?"_

They were all brought back to reality by Heidi's reappearance.

"_Meat Feast, darling. Do you want me to order it?"_

He managed to hitch a smile onto his lips.

"_Yes. I'll get the film ready."_

"_What are we watching?"_

"_Some soppy chick flick probably."_

Jason mumbled under his breath.

"_No. Actually it is a Jim Carey classic."_

"_What's that then?"_

"_Liar Liar."_

Jason chanced a glance at their dad, Seth was staring at him obviously, but Heidi seemed oblivious.

"_Great. _Carl smiled. _That is one of my favourites."_


	4. A Kept Secret

A Kept Secret

Mitzeee curled up on the sofa, pillow hugged to her chest as she watched the pretty, clueless blonde woman in the shower, lathering her body as she hummed contently to herself. In the background the eerie music started. Mitzee covered her eyes with the pillow.

"_Don't do it. _The words had barely left her lips before the shadow of the killer flashed across the screen._ It's every time. Idiot!"_

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

Mitzee jumped, knocking the popcorn off the arm of the sofa.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"_Coming!_ She opened the door, but couldn't believe her eyes. Of all the Costello's she had been expecting he wasn't the one. _Jason? What are you doing here?"_

"_Me? I've got a proposition for you."_

She couldn't help feeling intrigued, as he bypassed her, turned off the television and made himself comfortable on the sofa.

"_What would that be?"_

"_I know about dad and Mercedes and I know you, Warren and Seth do too."_

"_And your point?"_

"_He's tried to screw me over. I told him I'd keep quiet if he got me the medication I need to transition. He gave me his credit card and it has mysteriously been declined."_

"_How is that my problem?"_

"_It isn't. I want to know he's going to get what's coming to him. Exactly what he deserves. For that I need your help."_

"_Let me get this straight. You're here because you want to pay back your dad?"_

"_Yeah. Look, Mitz it's simple. You and Warren have the means to get me what I want. I don't want your money all I want is those blockers. And if dad gets payback in the process that's a bonus."_

"_And Seth?"_

"_I haven't told him I know and since the wedding is tomorrow I plan to keep it that way."_

"_You think he'll keep quiet?"_

"_He hasn't blabbed so far. All I want is my meds. I can't wait till I am eighteen to get them. All I want to know or rather what I want you to know is I am going to tell Riyle."_

"_No. You can't."_

"_I can't let them humiliate him tomorrow. Just think how much more effective your plan could be if Riyle and mum were already in the know."_

"_We haven't got time to change things now."_

"_I could always tell them."_

"_Will they believe you?"_

"_Mum might not, but I think Riyle will."_

"_It's risky."_

"_He's my brother I-"_

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"_Mitz!"_

"_What's she doing here?" _

Jason mumbled.

"_Lets find out. Heidi?"_

Mitzeee stepped aside to let her into the flat.

"_I need to spea- Jason?"_

"_Mum what are you doing here?"_

"_I could ask you the same thing. I thought you went to bed ages ago, something about a headache?"_

"_I needed a walk. Fresh air to clear my head. I just thought I'd pop in and say hi to Mitz."_

"_You better go home and get some sleep. It's going to be a big day tomorrow."_

He couldn't help but notice the hurt evident in her eyes.

"_Mum I…have you seen Riyle?"_

"_Yes I spoke to him. He's getting an early night."_

"_I was going to nip round and give him my best."_

"_It's a bit late to disturb him now. You'll see him first thing in the morning."_

"_I know, but-"_

"_Don't worry, Love. It has all been taken care of."_

"_But-"_

"_I promise. Riyle will be fine."_

Her insistence was surprising; maybe she wasn't as clueless as she had first appeared. After all she had put up with Carl's infidelities for a long time.

"_As long as you're sure?"_

"_I am. I promise._ She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. _Get off home. You'll need your sleep."_

"_I will. Night. _ He kissed her fleetingly on the cheek. _See you tomorrow Mitz."_

"_Yeah, bye. Cup of tea, Hedie?"_

She closed the door, but Jason hovered behind it listening intently.

"_No. We need to talk."_

"_About?"_

"_My cheating scumbag of a husband."_

"_In that case I am all ears."_

Mitzeee returned to the sofa a bottle of wine and two glasses in hand.


	5. Coming Clean

Coming Clean

Jason stood, rooted to the spot, his ear pressed intently to the door. He couldn't believe it. His mum knew about the affair. So engrossed in trying to pick up the gist of their conversation he literally jumped out of his skin, when an unfamiliar hand rested on his shoulder.

"_What are you doing?"_

Warren whispered into his ear.

"_Nothing. Just fancied a walk."_

Jason lied unconvincingly.

"_Strange that. Considering Mitzeee just text me to let me know your mother is here. We don't usually get visits from you lot. Nothing's happened has it? I mean it is a big day tomorrow."_

He smiled silkily.

"_Not that I know. I just wanted to check Mitz was still going to the wedding of the year so I have some support, I have no idea why mum is here."_

"_That's okay then. You better run along home and get some sleep. You want to be bright eyed and bushy tailed for tomorrow."_

"_You're right._ Jason managed a smile. _Tomorrow is a big day for all of us."_

"_You have no idea."_

Warren smiled in satisfaction.

"_You'd be surprised what I know, Warren. I learnt one or two things just tonight."_

"_Such as?" _

Warren was intrigued by his arrogance. There was no way he had any inkling of their master plan.

"_I know my dad a lot better than you. I know he is completely incapable of keeping his penis in his pants. I heard him speaking with Mercedes earlier. And the other thing? Well that took me by surprise. My mum knows what he has been up to. I knew Seth knew about the affair, because he can't keep secrets from me, I never told him I knew though and according to mum, Riyle knows too, so really the only people in the dark are dad and Mercede's."_

"_And that is how it is going to stay."_

"_Don't worry. I won't spoil your big reveal. I want to see my dad get exactly what he deserves. He's ruined my life, so I want to see some serious pay back. My only condition was telling Riyle, but as I said from what I've just heard that is taken care of."_

"_Great. _He couldn't help admiring the kids pluck. _ There is no point you standing out here then. It's time we all knew exactly whose side we are on. Text Seth and Riyle. It's about time we all came clean."_


	6. Taken Hostage

'_**If only things were ever simple.' **_

Hindsight really is a wonderful thing. Warren mused as he tightened the rope around his unconscious victims, which happened to include Mitzee, because she had been getting on his nerves.

It had all come to fruition earlier when he found Jason on his door step.

"_Ladies. _ Look who I have found. Beaming like the Cheshire Cat he had escorted him into the living room. Mitzeee may have seemed confused by the new addition to their plan, but she had managed to keep quiet. _Anyone for pizza?"_

"_Nope we've got all we need." _

She slurred tipsily, waving the half filled wine bottle in the air.

"_That's wonderful._ Warren drawled sarcastically. _We may have a few more guests joining us shortly."_

"_They're on the way."_

Jason confirmed.

"_Great. _Mitzeee blared. _More the merrier! We can have ourselves a party!"_

Jason laughed as she swayed in her seat.

"_You're right, darling. A party we shall have."_

"_Whoopee!_ Heidi clapped her hands ecstatically. _I loooove a good party."_

"_We have a wedding in the morning remember."_

Jason warned her.

"_Pish posh. We're just celebrating the big day."_

"_So can I have a glass then?"_

"_Nope. I'm not that drunk. But you can come and give your mum a hug."_

"_I think I'll help Warren with that pizza."_

Jason managed to avoid his mum's octopus like embrace.

**Knock knock knock knock**

"_And look our other guests have arrived." _

Warren tried to hide his surprise at finding the two remaining Costello boys accompanied by their grandfather, Silas.

"_Dad?_ Heidi hiccupped. _What are you doing here?"_

She wobbled over to the door and wrapped her arms around him.

"_My flight came in late and I was making my way into the pub when I saw Seth climbing out of his bedroom window."_

"_What? I didn't want to wake dad."_

He replied defensively as all eyes turned to him.

"_Don't worry. He wasn't making too much of a racket._ Silas supplied unhelpfully. _Besides Carl can sleep through anything."_

"_Talking of sleep- _Riyle spoke up. _What's so important?"_

"_Well here is the thing…I just wanted to check how tomorrow was going to work. You see a few more people may be in the know than I like."_

"_The know about what?"_

Silas asked.

"_Dad has been having an affair with my fiancé."_

"_Ah."_

Silas looked to the floor.

"_You don't seem too surprised by that granddad."_

Riyle stared at him accusingly.

"_I had to tell someone!"_

Seth blurted.

"_Seriously. Can none of your family keep a secret?"_

Warren asked them all.

"_Apparently not."_

Jason rolled his eyes in frustration. The chance of him getting his treatment seemed to be disappearing slowly.

"_So who doesn't know?"_

"_Dad. Mercede's. The McQueens."_

"_You sure about that? They've got gobs like the Mersey Tunnel."_

"_Yeah, positive."_

"_So you didn't tell Bart?"_

"_No. I know how blackmail works Seth."_

"_Alright. I'm sorry. But I've known longer than all of you."_

He could feel Riyle's eyes burning into the back of his head.

"_Longer? Seth it is time to redeem yourself. Exactly how long has this been going on?"_

"_Pizza anyone?"_

Warren tried to divert the conversation. Thankfully both Mitzeee and Heidi tried standing at that same moment and crashed to the floor in a giggling heap, drawing attention to them.

"_I think it is time you two took a nap."_

"_Fine. I'll walk them home."_

"_Not yet granddad. She can kip in with Mitz. I can't manage a whole pizza myself."_

"_You've got a point. I'll help you serve. You two girls go have a lie down."_

Silas could tell Warren wanted a word with them man to man.

"_But we wants some pizza…"_

"_And we will save you some."_

Warren wrapped his arms around both of them guiding them to the bedroom. He settled them in and kissed Mitzeee fleetingly on the forehead before rejoining them.

"_So what's the plan, Warren?"_

"_I want to know how long this has been going on."_

"_That's not important. Tomorrow your old man is going to get exactly what he deserves, but we may have to modify the plan a bit."_

"_Modify how?"_

Silas questioned suspiciously. Being a bad guy he knew not to trust others so easily.

"_As in I don't think all of you should be at that wedding."_

He turned to face them, a revolver held in his hand. Seth cowered behind his granddad as Jason moved a little closer to Riyle.

"_Lets not be too hasty now."_

"_In fact. I think what's best is that none of you go."_

"_We can't do that. Dad will know something's wrong if we are not at home in the morning."_

"_You think he'll care?"_

It took Jason less than thirty seconds to realize Warren had a point, but even their dad would be concerned if the whole family had disappeared.

"_Whether he does or not Mercy will. It's our wedding day."_

"_He has a point Warren."_

"_I wouldn't have to do this if all of you knew how to keep quiet. I had a plan. The perfect plan. I'm not going to let you lot ruin that for me. Your dad was willing to pay £2 million for my silence."_

"_And he wouldn't get me those blockers."_

Jason mumbled.

"_Not the time."_

Seth hissed.

"_It just shows how much he cares about us is all I am saying."_

"_Quiet you two. So, what do you prefer couch or chairs?"_

An hour later after much fighting Warren had the Costello men minus Silas tied up.

"_I didn't give you enough credit Warren you can be really convincing."_

"_Well it's all about practice."_

"_Yes I know what you mean._ The boys sat staring as their granddad seemed to transform before their eyes. _What are you doing with the girl?"_

"_Girl?"_

Jason mouthed to Riyle, surely he meant girls.

"_She's safe. I slipped a little something into her drink earlier."_

"_Warren!"_

"_Yeah babe?"_

"_If you insist on knocking me out use something weaker. I've got a right headache."_

"_Ah I'm sorry babe."_

Their mum sauntered into the lounge and wrapped her arms around Warren's neck before kissing him full on the lips.

"_Eurgh."_

Riyle interrupted their lust filled moment.

"_What are they still doing here? I thought the idea was to just keep quiet till tomorrow."_

"_Yeah well look how that has worked out so far. I think it's best if the wedding is just called off."_

"_Do that and Carl won't pay up."_

"_Yes well that's where I come in Princess. Leave him to me."_

With a final shared smile Silas swept from the room.


	7. Valuable Asset

"_Okay so just to be clear we have been screwed over by our mum, our dad, our granddad, Mitzeee, Warren and an unknown number of the McQueens."_

Jason summarized.

"_I thought you were trying to help."_

Seth stated the obvious.

"_I was, but I really don't see how I can. This family, if you can even call it that is a disaster."_

"_In that case do us a favour and shut up."_

Riyle seethed at him.

"_Oi. There was no need for that."_

Seth defended Jason's less than optimistic outlook as they were tied to chairs in Warren's apartment having been abandoned by their mum and granddad with only a comatose Mitzeee for company. He couldn't help thinking he had a very persuasive argument.

"_I__know._ Riyle mumbled his apology. _Jase__I__am__so__sorry.__I__didn__'__t__mean__to__take__this__out__on__you.__It__'__s__just__tomorrow__was__meant__to__be__my__big__day.__"_

"_I get that and I can't imagine how much it sucks to be you right now, but in case you hadn't noticed we are all in this particular mess together. The difference being after tomorrow you can walk away. Seth and I can't."_

"_Jase I promise you both whatever happens tomorrow you will have a place to live."_

"_You promise?"_

Jason had no intention of returning to the family home, in fact he had been looking into his other options for weeks, but short of him and Bart reconciling their differences he had nowhere to stay in the short term.

"_What do you take me for? I wouldn't see either of you on the streets."_

"_That's good to know. I couldn't be sure with this family."_

Seth quipped.

"_You__have__a__point._ Riyle conceded with a smile. _Any__idea__how__we__are__getting__out__of__here__yet?__"_

"_I've been able to move my wrists but so far no joy. What about you two?"_

"_Well I was thinking we have a very valuable asset." _

Seth announced with a smile.

"_Oh__yeah?_ Jason tried to disguise his obvious lack of confidence in his brother's suggestion. _What__'__s__that?__"_

"_Not what, Jase. Who? You're forgetting we're not the only ones who have been taken for a ride."_

"_I__wouldn__'__t__worry__about__Mitz._ He replied scathingly. _She__'__s__been__living__the__good__life.__"_

"_True but she has just missed out on £2m for all her hard work."_

"_Oh Boo Hoo."_

"_Now, now Jase I think she tried to confess all the other day before your picture stunt. I'm guessing that is why dad uninvited her to the wedding."_

"_She did?"_

Even Seth couldn't help sounding a little surprised. It didn't sound like something Mitz would do, especially if there was money at stake.

"_Yeah, she really does care about us and if things had been different…"_

"_What?"_

Seth questioned.

"_He__would__have__been__marrying__her__tomorrow._ Jason interjected. _He__has__always__had__a__thing__for__Mitz.__"_

"_Since when?"_

Seth turned to face Riyle who was now blushing furiously.

"_Yeah, Riyle. Since when?"_

None of them had heard the approaching footsteps or the commotion in the bedroom as Mitzeee had searched everywhere for her books. Realizing they had gone, along with Warran, Heidi and Silas she sat and listened to the boys' conversation. She couldn't believe her ears, the great Riyle Costello whom she had worshiped most of her miserable life had fallen in love with her a complete nobody, who had done her upmost to sabotage his happiness.

"_Since that first day when you came to our house, when we were having that poncy dinner party. You weren't afraid to be yourself and speak your mind even then."_

"_I didn't have much choice. We never had your kind of money to pretend otherwise."_

"_Yeah well look where that has got us."_

The irony was not lost on any of them.

"_What are you planning to do tomorrow?"_

"_I guess that is up to you. Mum told me about the book."_

"_I__'__m__so__sorry__about__that.__I__couldn__'__t__find__them__so__I__assume__Warren__has__got__them__in__the__venue__already_. She went to the kitchen and they listened as she opened and closed numerous draws and cupboards. You _should__probably__just__come__clean__to__your__dad__and__Mercedes__now._ She returned holding the bread knife. _Hold__still.__"_

"_And let them off the hook?"_

Jason asked quizzically.

"_No. Just don't let Warren win. Even if he gets that money off Carl he is going to blab."_

"_So why are you helping us?"_

Seth was not convinced by her sudden change of heart and family loyalty.

"_I am trying to do the right thing. Besides getting back at them all will do us the world of good. You have no idea how long he's been having it off with your mum."_

"_Eurgh. Too much information."_

Jason cringed.

"_Fine.__We__need__a__plan._Riyle announced as he grabbed Mitzeee into a bear hug and kissed her fleetingly on the forehead. _It__'__s__time__for__us__to__play__them__at__their__own__game.__"_


	8. Taking Action

Taking Action

"_You're not listening. The plan has changed."_

Mitzee almost screamed in frustration.

"_Changed how?"_

Seth enquired.

"_Warren__as__we__speak__will__be__planning__a__way__to__get__the__cash__and__leave__with__your__mum._ Mitzee clarified. _He__won__'__t__care__about__humiliating__you__in__public__he__will__just__take__the__money._

"_And that would be a bad thing? I still don't want to tell dad he can wait till we get to the Church."_

"_For the last time Riyle we are not going to the Church. Warren and your mum won't let it get that far."_

"_I need to speak to Mercedes."_

"_No you need to speak to your dad."_

"_And let him get away with what he has done?"_

Riyle fumed.

"_It's either that or Warren disappears with £2 million of what should be your inheritance."_

"_I__'__ve__got__it!_ Jason had a flash of inspiration. _They__will__be__going__to__ours__to__demand__the__money,__right?__"_

"_Yeah if Carl is still there."_

"_Why don't we get in on the action?"_

"_What?"_

Seth asked confusedly.

"_That__'__s__brilliant._ Mitzee smiled enthusiastically. _We__can__stop__him__getting__the__money__by__beating__him__to__the__punch.__We__better__hurry.__I__bet__your__granddad__was__on__the__way__round__there__last__night.__"_

"_So we could be too late."_

Jason sighed.

"_Well there is only one way to find out."_

Mitzee clarified.

"_Sorry, what are we doing?"_

Seth interrupted.

"_Basically we are going home and telling dad we want a slice of the money."_

"_But if we all know…how can it be blackmail?"_

Seth commented offhandedly.

"_He has a point." _

Riyle offered.

"_Warren will make out that you and possibly your mum don't know so we can do the same. You can go and speak to the McQueens just keep clear of your house for a couple of hours."_

"_And you think that will work?"_

Seth asked.

"_It__couldn__'__t__make__the__situation__any__worse._ Jason conceded. _Come__on__we__better__get__going.__"_


End file.
